1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector having two soldering members offset with each other in a front-to-rear direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Pat. No. 1264167 issued on Oct. 11, 2006, discloses a card edge connector used for electrically connecting an electrical card to a mother board and including an elongated insulative housing, a pair of plastic arms extending forwardly from both ends of the insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the insulative housing. A pair of locking mechanisms is assembled to the plastic arms, respectively, and each locking mechanism includes a locking member locked on the electrical card and a soldering member soldered on the mother board, the soldering portions of the two soldering members are located in one line in a face-to-face manner along a longitudinal direction. However, when the soldering pads of the mother board used for soldering the soldering members are offset with each other in the front-to-rear direction, this card edge connector can not be used. In fact, recently one layout design of the PCB (printed circuit board) was announced by others to form an electrical connector area with two opposite soldering pads at two opposite ends in the lengthwise direction while being offset from each other in the front-to-back direction perpendicular to the lengthwise direction.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to meet this offset soldering pad requirement while maintaining flexibility of manufacturing and assembling for lowering the cost due to variable positions of the offset arrangement of the soldering pads on the mother board.